


Kissing in the Rain

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you feel...but it takes more courage to hold out your hand and admit you feel the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was posted on my journal and on TT Slash - hope you enjoy

Gary looked out of the kitchen window to where Howard was stood on the patio. He couldn’t see his face, but could see his shoulders were slumped forward, his hands firmly rammed his trouser pockets, the clothes stuck to his body, his hair hanging limply as the torrential rain poured down. 

Gary sighed, it had not gone how Howard had expected it, he knew that for sure, and Gary’s chest felt tight at the thought of their conversation 20 minutes previously.

“I have something to say to you” Howard had started as he stood making them a cup of coffee in his kitchen, “I know things have been a little strained with us” he paused and looked from Gary to the cup to the window then back to the cup, “and that’s been my fault” he said softly.

“Its ok” said Gary, “just tell me what’s the problem”. Gary moved forward and put a friendly arm around Howard’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “I think the tea’s stewed enough” he laughed taking the spoon from Howard’s hand, taking out the teabags and stirring in the milk. Gary resumed his position at the end of the counter clutching his cup to his chest.

Howard look up and turned to face Gary, a strained smile on his face “I think I’ve developed feelings” he started.

“Feelings?” asked Gary, “what feelings? For who?” he asked almost too scared to ask.

“For you” Howard whispered, “I…I think…well I know…I love you” he said mustering a little confidence, “I always have” he finished, his cheeks flushing pink.

“Oh” came the reply, it was all Gary could say. That’s when Howard had put his cup down and gone to stand on the patio in the rain.

Gary stared out at Howard. He couldn’t have gone straight out, he had so much to think about, so much to lose, so much to gain, he had to know what he was feeling was the real thing, had to know that what he wanted was because he wanted it with all his heart. He opened the patio doors and walked over to Howard, the rain soaking him to the skin in a matter of seconds.

Gary opened his mouth to speak, but decided that actions spoke much louder than words. He stepped in front of Howard and turned to face him. Howard was still looking down, still frozen to the spot.

Gary placed his hands on Howard’s face and lifted his head up so that their eyes met. Gary smiled, that smile that melted Howard’s heart every time he saw it. Howard smiled in return, that killer smile that made Gary’s heart skip a beat every time he saw it. Gary leant forward until their lips brushed. They could both feel the air crackle with electricity as their kiss became more passionate, their bodies pressed together, their tongues pushing deeper into each others mouths. The rain continued to pour down, but neither noticed the rain.

Kissing in the rain was just how Howard had imagined it to be. “Come on” he said wiping the rain from Gary’s face, pushing his hair back, “we’re at an age where snogging in the rain is going to mean one of us gets a chill”.

“Maybe” replied Gary with a sparkle in his eyes, “but that means we’d be able to spend more time in bed under the duvet.” They both laughed as they ran through the puddles back inside, slamming the patio doors shut, shutting out the rain.


End file.
